Humanly Impossible
by Shane-James Purcell
Summary: Gay Themed. This is a tragic story that teaches you that in life you cant just get the one and live happily ever after.This story is about the devastating concequence Heath has to endure in order to keep Lucas.
1. San FranciscoIntro

San Francisco(Intro)

It was a typical glorious day for San Francisco, with the orange ball of what seemed to be fire burning all the clouds that sat in the sky. The golden gate bridge that stood high making its statement that yes you are in San Francisco. The sky scrapers that tore the sky and looked like their peak was stabbing into the blue layer above. The clear blue ocean that was surrounding and trapping this massive giant of a city and yet at the same time looking as though it was taming this city. The hill's that intertwined in this city giving the city its very unique identity and most important the beautiful people that filled this city with their bubbly personality and their much exercised and toned bodies with their sun kissed looking skin. Everyone and anyone was a godly figure, like a pure divine being that was sent here.

One guy in particular was looking very consecutive indeed with his plain white shirt and black tie which was wrapped up like a neat present by his black blazer. His hair was a sandy beach colour and had been tinted in a lighter shade on some parts of his hair from the sun . His eyes were a mysterious vibrant green. They were the type of eyes you caught notice off and were immediately drawn to and made you want to know more. This guy's name was Heath. This guy could never be in a bad mood he was a genuinely happy guy all the time and just took life as it came. If something bad happened he moved on and took the motto of it can only get better. At this point his phone vibrates in his pocket . He reaches down into his pocket and answers the phone. The voice on the other end asks if it's ok that he is running late to the meeting and he will meet him there shortly and gave his sincere apologies. He put the phone back into his pocket and continued walking around the road to a little café where he was to meet a business associate. Minutes later the associate comes around the corner. He had a wavy main of black hair with a semi-surfer style twist to it. His face had a very chiselled jaw line and a strongly pronounced chin. There was that mischievous look off him. His eyes were a cool ice blue colour as if the essence of the ocean was captured inside them. He kept to himself an awful lot more than Heath and had his own sense of laughter. As quiet as he was he was known for being a great laugh. He was wearing a luxurious red coloured shirt with its plain black tie all nicely tucked behind his blazer. "**Hey Heath is it, I'm Lucas I just have a few things to quickly run through before I fax these off . Lets head inside for a bit to eat **". Heath instantly took a liking to Lucas's looks. He was so thrown off guard by Lucas that he stuttered out a few words and walked into the café. Throughout lunch Heath was fidgeting to himself and started to slightly sweat in the fear off Lucas knowing that he was very much so, attracted to him. At one point during lunch while Lucas and Heath were passing sheets across the table they had brushed their hands off each other followed by a soft seductive smile from each guy. After they finish up on their work they both got up from the table shook hands and as Heath went to walk away he blurts "**Well at least that's one thing of my list of things to do for work, I better get going . I still have the rest of the day left in work unfortunately**". Lucas smiles to himself and replies with "**It was a pleasure".** Heath smiles bashfully and they both leave their separate ways**.**


	2. Just Ask me

Just Ask Me

Hours later Heath was sitting at home in his apartment watching poster boy on DVD. As Heath sat their watching one of his favourite movies he found himself putting Lucas and himself into the situation of the characters in the movie. He started to trail of in thoughts about the lunch he had with Lucas earlier and how he remembered those ice blue eyes. He was thinking about how they accidentally brushed hands of each other several times or how Lucas had a recent clean shaved look from him along with his unusual facial structure that made Lucas the oddly but insanely attractive looking guy he was. The more Heath thought about this insanely hot and irresistible guy the more he wanted to make something of it and not risking the chance of regret. It didn't even bother him that Lucas may not be gay he just wanted to at least try and see, so with that he picked up his mobile and dialled Lucas's number from a bundle of work sheets he had from the lunch earlier on. As the monotonous dialling tone was ringing Heath started to feel his heart racing a little he had not felt like this in a long time. Just as Heath was about to hang up the phone with disappointment of no answer a voice answered. Lucas's voice was very groggy and sounded as if he had just woken up. "**Hey it's Heath here I'm so sorry for waking you up I didn't realise it was so late I should have checked the clock before I rang anyway I wanted to know if you had the clients numbers just in case anything happens**". Lucas quietly laughs to himself and reply's " **Ok so you rang me for something you know is on them sheets, I would say someone has a different reason for ringing me tonight and don't worry I don't mind what I'm waking up to. This is a very interesting call, So did you want to ask anything else**". Heath's heart stops briefly with a moment of worry until he think's well it's all or nothing now and answers Lucas's question with "** Well I suppose if we are going to be this open and honest about things I was ringing you for an excuse to maybe see you again, but now I'm thinking of asking you out on a date if you would like**" Heath get's a very sudden reply " **Hhhhhmmmm date with a hot guy I'm not to sure I suppose so if your really going to twist my arm and force me to"** With that Heath and Lucas start laughing and set up the day, time and place for their date. About twenty minutes later they have hung up and now Heath was getting ready for bed. Taking off his T-Shirt and his loose fitting cargo shorts he changed into his comfortable lounge about pyjama bottoms and his throw over night shirt. After a long productive day both Physical and emotional he climbs into bed thinking again of Lucas and the now highly anticipated date they have tomorrow night. As Heath dosses off into a land of dreams and tranquillity he is smiling to himself.


	3. A Storm Is Coming

A Storm Is Coming

The next day Heath was on the edge of his seat in work all day long just thinking that 8 o clock was never going to arrive. So much so that the last half an hour of work felt like a day. He could hear people tapping there pencils, Whispering, and other people knocking off work early with permission. Finally Heath finished work and drove his car home to get ready for the big date, He was tremendously excited and could barely breath with excitement. His stomach felt queasy with a sense of worry and joy mixed into one. After twenty minutes of trying to pick out a nice set of clothes for the date, He had finally chosen to wear a nice bright green T-Shirt with a lotus pattern printed in black running over the shoulder as well as a nice pair of baggy cargo shorts. He had also decided to leave his sandy beach hair with a messy just out of bed look that suited him so well. The green T-Shirt he was wearing brought out his vibrant green eyes even more so now they almost seemed to glow from there sockets. To set his Casual yet Sophisticated outfit for the night he decided to finish it off with some nice Hawaiian green sandals and a few woven bracelets for his arms. Heath had a bit of time to spare so he decided to throw on a bit of music and have a sing along session at the top of his lungs. Lucky for people around Heath did have a very clean and tuned set of lungs and it was simply a bliss to listen to. With that a knock on the door could be heard. Heath shouted "**Be right there**" Heath knocked off the music and ran to the door and pulled it open towards him only to see a very tall figure of about six foot standing at the door with roses. It was Lucas "**Loving the opera, These are for my date tonight have you seen him**" And he laughs to himself and gives Heath a little unexpected peck on the cheek. As Heath ran into his bedroom he shouted back "**Almost ready just have to get my keys and we can hit the road then**". Heath runs back into the main room where his date for tonight is standing. "**So is my handsome date for tonight ready now**" Lucas said while grinning in a sly manner. This was immediately followed by a "**Yep he is, Ready**". With that the two characters make way on to their date and on the way have a good twenty minutes catch up about work and everything going on around them for the last few days. As they pull up to a nice little beach restaurant Lucas points out "**Where here, This is the spot**". This place was like a mini paradise as you walked into the restaurant there were lovely tables, candle lit for such occasions as their's. When the two are seated for their meal Heath comments on Lucas's look for tonight and say's "**I like your black Shirt, And you look very nice tonight**". Lucas smiles with Gratitude "**Thank you it only took the guts of twenty minutes to decide**". As Lucas finished his sentence he realised Heath had a Tattoo running from between his index finger and thumb to under his palm, They were nautical stars." **It means you have your path in life and you know what you want in life, Years ago any person who was gay hid one under their watch line so that others would know and they wouldn't get beaten**" Said Heath as he noticed that Lucas's eyes were drawn to it. Dinner lasted another hour with topics such as family, home, and their lifestyles. Other more personal topics such as Hobby's and their ideal type of guy were being thrown around the table. The meal went very well. Their was laugh's, Compliments and allot of flirtation filling the air around them. As the guys get up from the table Lucas asks "**Would you like to come back to mine for tonight maybe watch a few movies, It's just I really had a lot of fun tonight and I wouldn't like to end it just yet the night is still young**" And he smiles politely. "**Actually yes I would it's been a while since I had a night as good as this, So you drive then**" Said Heath with a beaming smile. "**Let's walk instead, Your car will be fine you can get it later**" Lucas said as they walked out of the restaurant . Half way home it start's to rain so hard it was like boulders were being smashed into the ground followed by roaring strikes of thunder and lightning the flashes from the lightning where so bright it was like a flash of pure white every couple of seconds. The clouds looked like giant floating demons spitting down on the people bellow they where pure black and sent a bad omen of disaster. The guys finally get back to Lucas's apartment. Lucas asks "**Look I don't think that is going to pass anytime tonight by the looks, so If you want I can set up a bed in the sitting room and you can take my bed**". Heath smiles and sarcastically replies " **Ah I see so this was your plan I take it, But ok thanks ill sleep in the sitting room though, You can have your bed I don't want to steal it from you**". Walking into his apartment Lucas says to Heath "**Your soaking let me just get you a quick change of clothes and towel". **As Heath was standing in the bathroom pulling off his saturated T-Shirt that was clinging to his torso Lucas couldn't help but notice the unveiling of a very toned stomach area that had a very nice soft outline of a six pack just the way Lucas liked them. The more Heath pulled up his shirt. Lucas was noticing more he liked such as the intriguing fluent shape of Heath's torso and chest, Lucas also took notice of every little detail like the trail of hair on Heath's stomach that ran down in a slim line into his shorts. With this Lucas who was still dripping wet due to being occupied got up and walked over to the bathroom and asked Heath "**Hey, you all right need another towel or anything".** As Lucas said this, the two saturated men stood there looking at each other, Until there eyes met. At this point Heath leaned towards Lucas and pulled Lucas in and kissed him followed by more pecks which then got more intimate as the two guys wrapped there arms around each other. Heath and Lucas where lost in the moment. Heath then started to unbutton Lucas's shirt one button at a time without even looking or needing to concentrate. Eventually Lucas's shirt was open and now his body's temple was also on display for Heath to see. Lucas then slid his shirt of his arms behind him onto the floor. Heath was noticing Lucas's traits that were now vulnerable such as his slender yet also tight looking stomach and his soft delicate skin that had a scar running along under one of his nipple's. As the two were wrapped around each other they slowly stumbled their way to the bedroom. On passing the sitting room on the way Heath lowered his hand to pull off Lucas's belt and unbuckled each button slowly until his fly was fully open. Now Lucas's new baggy jeans he had bought for tonight where starting to fall off onto the floor as the two finally made it to the bed. All that can be heard for the next while was sounds of pleasure, enjoyment and the odd laughter coming from the bedroom.


	4. ChrisCrossed

Chris-Crossed

The next morning Heath wakes up to a room full of odd items that Lucas obviously liked if not loved to collect such as a giant collection of comics and his sword collection that was plagued on his wall. Comics… he is so cute Heath thought to himself. As Heath examined the room further he was noticing more and more about Lucas. There was Lucas's DVD collection his art pieces he also liked to collect. From the bedroom Heath could also see into the sitting room and kitchen. The apartment was very sophisticated and sleek overall but yet it still kept that homely feeling you usually only get at your own home. With that Lucas leans over Heath's back and asks him what he would like to do today. **"Well I have to meet up with someone today but I would like to see you later tonight" **said Heath while smiling uncontrollably**. " Well tell you what, Before you run off on me let me get you some breakfast" **this is followed by a peck on the lips from Lucas. Lucas then climbed out of the bed. Walking through the bedrooms archway into the sitting room Heath could not help but notice Lucas in his well fitted Calvin Klein boxers that seemed to Sculpt a perfect replicate of Lucas's posterior. As Lucas made his way to the kitchen he noticed the DVD's lying on the table. He couldn't even remember putting them out and with this shouts back to Heath **"so much for watching a movie"**. As Lucas was shouting back to the bedroom Heath was finally getting out of bed only to walk out to the balcony which was off to the side of the bedroom. Heath was leaning over the side of the railings on the balcony looking out over the luxurious and calming views of Fisherman's Warf and the crystallized ocean as it's backdrop. He was noticing all the people that were rushing around late for one thing or another and then he was noticing all the single people walking by themselves and empathises for them. With that Heath who was also only in his boxers went back into the room to get changed into the spare clothes he ended up not needing or using last night. After getting changed Heath walks into the sitting room and throws himself onto the couch and sighs with relief followed by **" God I'm wrecked"**. Lucas then Saunters back and forth a few times across the room to bring over the two bowls of cereal, a plate with a few slices of toast and two glasses of orange. **" Well you look handsome in anything, don't you"** and Lucas laughs to himself. **" Thank you I was starving" **say's Heath followed with a polite sensual kiss. Lucas then turned on the television and they chatted away while eating their rather tasteful breakfast. Nearly an hour later Heath jumps up in a panic and shouts **" I'm going to be late I have to run I will ring you later on to see where you are"** while he ran into the bedroom to get his saturated clothes from the night before. Heath ran out the door and down the street to his car in what seemed to be his biggest panic in life. While driving well over the speed limit Heath gets a phone call from a private number. On the other end of the line you could here a voice saying **" Are you on your way yet or have you slept it out again"**. **" Yes I'm almost there" **replied Heath rapidly. Heath then hangs up the phone and drives on. Roughly twenty minutes later Heath finally pulls up to his destination and parks right outside the door of a rather modern yet random bar. Heath walks into the bar and calls out to a guy sitting at the end of the bar called Chris. Chris had sense of frat boy about him possibly because of his looks which consisted of brown hair the same length as his light stubble, his hazel brown eyes and his height of about six foot. These where all part of a very slim built body. Chris and Heath sat down at a table and ordered a couple of drinks. While drinking away the guys chat away amongst themselves with some of the same questions coming up as Lucas and Heath's date. Finally after the guts of two or three hours later the conversation is ended with a very serious toned **" Well I'm just going to tell him, I mean if he finds out about you himself, He's going to find out sooner or later, Better sooner"** coming from Heath.


End file.
